Lets Do It All Over Again
by jbrik
Summary: Larry Fanfic Louis Tomlinson and Harry Style been best friends for years until one day Harry's father walks in on them kissing. Words goes through town about Louis forcing Harry to kiss him. The Tomlinsons end up moving resulting in a new start at life. Things go well for a period of time until Senior year. That's when all hell breaks loose because he past comes back to ruin him.


" Hey Mark!" Louis says once he spots his friend on campus as he got out of his car

As he walks towards Mark he sees him walk faster in the opposite direction which confused Louis as he looked back at his mom he looked puzzled to

" Mark what was that just now? I know you saw me" Louis said as he sat next to Mark his second best friend

" Uhm listen Louis, we can't be friends" Mark said as he gathered his things

" Wait, what? Is this some sort of joke because it's not funny" Louis said as he grabbed ahold of Mark's arm

" Don't touch me you, you _fag_ " Mark yelled out but whispered harshly the last word

Louis quickly let go with a hurt expression on his face

" Mark wha- why would you say something like that? Louis asked tears threatening to come out The whole class is paying attention now

" Listen Louis everyone knows you're gay and nobody in town wants you and family here, to know this whole time the wholesome Tomlinson family isn't all they are cracked up to be? Mark mockly says harshly

" I.. I don't know where this is coming from, but I can tell you I'm not gay, that's a sin we all know that" Louis pleaded tears running down his face

" Then why would you trap me in a corner and take advantage of me, I didn't know what you were doing until it was too late and thank the Lord my dad had came in before you could do anything else!" a familiar voice called out calm and firm

Louis turn to see his best friend since the diaper days looked right back at him with angry green eyes. Shock and sadness ran over Louis body as he froze

" Harry, you know it didn't happen like that!" Louis yelled through the tears

" Of course you would say that! The cats out of the bag Louis your gay and you disgust me." Harry says strong and firm Louis didn't even recognize him " Don't even bother coming to promotion Friday nobody in town wants to see a fag it would just ruin the night." Harry said as he walked to his desk knocking into Louis causing him to stumble

Louis looked up through his tears to see the teacher just sitting at his desk not intervening, not caring as the class gives Louis unwanted looks Louis runs out the classroom and out of school.

Louis parents were furious once learning what had taken place however when meeting with the principle he was no help, he even suggested with the accusations and the status of Louis being gay that it was best if Louis stayed home from promation as he handed them the certificate saying this is a nice way of saying stay away.

" The hell with theses small towns, this is ridiculous! My son doesn't get to go to promotion because one accusations! boys will be boys my word!" Louis father yelled as he walked into the house Louis in the living room with his sister Lottie

" What they're not letting me go! But I've worked so hard 4.0 all three years!" Louis said getting upset again

" I'm so sorry baby, We'll celebrate as a family ok we promise." Louis's mother said as she pulled him into a hug

" I'm not gay i swear to you, Harry was the one who caught me off guard I didn't even know he was going to do it and by the time I knew what was happening Mr. Styles was yelling and pushing out his house I swear I didn't do anything please believe me!" Louis cried into his mother's shoulder

" Lottie go to your room please" Louis's father calmly said

"Even if you did Louis, It's okay, it's okay to us" Louis's father said as he placed his hand on the back Louis

" But I'm not, and being gay is a sin you know that" Louis said as he turned to his father and mother wiping his tears away

" Yes, but you are our son and we will support and love you no matter what, Just remember Louis always be true to yourself" Louis's mother says with watery eyes


End file.
